Gate: The BAF Fought There!
by Perseus12
Summary: Another Gate appears in London, like in Japan, the British government decided to send a military expedition force, like the JSDF. Multi-crossover. Allen x Harem.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There_ or _D Gray-Man_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue:**

In the Year 2017 A.D.

While Japanese Self-Defense Force are at war against the Saderan Empire from beyond the Gate.

Another Gate suddenly appears in Tralfalgar Square, where blue medieval-like armors with different cross symbol come out from it and attacking the people that calls them 'heathens'. Allen Walker, a BAF (British Armed Forces) soldier and member of SAS (Special Air Service), who was taking a relief duty, takes action by organizing the City of London Police and Metropolitan Police to evacuate the civilians into a safe place to protect them before the relief force arrives to stop the invaders. Due to his actions Allen was promoted from Her Majesty's government, he was rewarded by Queen Elizabeth II of , and lastly he was celebrated as a national hero, "Hero of Tralfalgar Square" or "Hero of London". The appearance of the Gate and massacre of civilians, dubbed the name 'Tralfalgar Square Incident' or 'Battle of Tralfalgar Square' or 'Battle of London', prompts the Parliament to take action by send a military force to the "Special Region" like the JSDF did, the world beyond the Gate, to not only explore the new world but also capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack. After one week of preparation, the government sends off the United Kingdom Expeditionary Force to their mission to the Special Region with Allen as part of the task force. After finally arriving, the task force encounter an army waiting for them and prepares for battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **United Kingdom Expeditionary Force**

 **Type of government:** Expeditionary and Military

 **Main Leader:** Sir/General Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing (Age: 22/ _ **Hellsing**_ )

 **Secondary Leaders:**

BAF Lieutenant-General Cornelia Lamperouge (Age: 27/ ** _Code Geass_** )

BAF Colonel Andreas Darlton (Age: 47/ _ **Code Geass**_ )

BAF Lieutenant-Colonel Gilbert GP Guilford (Age: 27/ _ **Code Geass**_ )

 **Location:** Dinant Hill, Kingdom of Zhcted, west of Falmart

 **Capital/Base-of-Operation:** FortDinant

 **Formed from:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

 **Date established:** 2017

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Characters:**

Allen Walker (Age: 20 _/_ Imagine that he has no deformed arm and left-eye scar)

Aliya Rovera (OC) (Age: 965/Imagine Valkyrie from _**Bikini Warriors**_ , Hair color: blonde, Eye color: green, Double E-Cupped breast/bust, Outfit: Imagine Lenneth's Valkyrie armour, Weapon of choice: Warrior's Broadsword from _**The Last Remnant**_ )

Negi Springfield (Age: 18/ _ **Negima! Magister Negi Magi**_ )

Kallen Stadtfeld (Age: 18/ ** _Code Geass_** )

Victoria Seras (Age: 18/ _ **Hellsing**_ )

Carson Beckett (Age: 34/ ** _Stargate_** )

Joseph Smith (Age: 35/ _ **Hummingbird/Redemption 2013 film**_ )

Eden Sinclair (Age: 34/ _ **Doomsday 2008 film**_ )

Knight Valentine (Age: 20/ _ **Shinkon Gattai Godannar!**_ )

Ellis Valentine (Age: 19/ _ **Shinkon Gattai Godannar!**_ )

Suzanna Bluestein (Age: 18/ _ **Divergence Eve**_ )

Teres (Age: 18/ _ **D+Vine Luv**_ )

Jannette Bangrock (Age: 19/ _ **Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II**_ )

Mysty (Age: 18/ _ **Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II**_ )

Elfarcia Archline (Age: 17/ _ **Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II**_ )

Martina (Age: 18/ _ **Mahou Senshi Louie manga**_ )

Elliot McDougal (Age: 43/ ** _Chasing the Deer 1994 film_** )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize if it's a short chapter, but I'll update the next chapter. Aliya Rovera the Valkyrie will be the Apostle of Myleanna, the Goddess of War, Justice and Wisdom. The Kingdom of Zhcted is the archenemy of the Lusitania, and it will become an ally to the British forces.


	2. Battle of Dinant Hill, part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There_ or _D Gray-Man_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dinant Hill, Zhcted**

It's been a week, since the Battle of London, the British government sends an expedition through the Gate. After fighting the medieval-like enemy force along with creatures waiting at the Gate, they're are now setting up base camp around the Gate perimeter.

Now two days have pass, the British began fortifying/constructing the gate encase of counter-attack. Massive billboard signs are raise with the help of a few people who are experts in foreign language, there written in huge English, Latin, and other Special Region language warnings at the perimeter.

Unkown to the British army, that they're being observed by a female Night Elf name Arko Moonlight, a Sentinel of the Night Elves was hiding behind the bush so she may not be detected. She observes soldiers wearing green uniforms carry black-crossbowless and wearing clad helmet. There she sees iron giants, iron carriages, iron elephants, and iron birds that she never saw in her whole life of new people from beyond the Gate. 'The High Priestess must know about this.' She rode her Nightsaber and make haste to her leader of what she saw.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capital city of Melas, Kingdom of Lusitania**

It's been a week since the defeat of Kingdom of Lusitania's army from Beyond the Gate and Dinant Hill, inside the Great Hall of Melas Palace, the Lusitanian nobles, priests, elites, and generals is at uproar at the defeat. As nobles discussing serious matters like: invade the beyond the gate again, crusading new land, and preaching the people from the other side about the Faith of Yaldabaoth.

"Duke Felix Aaron Thenardier and Sir Steid, with the Temple Knights. . . have attacked beyond the Gate to an unknown city, full of innocent people!" Tiberias of House Surpyc said to his fellow nobles including the current King of Lusitania, Innocentius VII of House Yovas.

"Liar!" The priests and zealots shouted of Tiberias' accusation.

"Silence!" Guiscard Yovas, the Supreme Commander of the Lusitanian Royal Army and the King's brother ordered in silence in the hall.

"Those people are heathens. They need to be pacify the ways of Yaldabaoth!" Bodin, the Archpriest of the Faith of Yaldabaoth fanatically shouted as he pointed his staff to Lord Surpyc. 

"Thenardier with the Temple Knights assault them. The otherworlders will retaliate and they will come into this kingdom. . ." He argued back to the fanatic priest. 

"Tiberias knows more than a Follower of Yaldabaoth should about the heathen's intentions." Thenardier sneered at Tiberias as everyone of the nobility in the hall murmurs. 

"That I would rather live with men than kill them. . . is certainly why you are alive." Tiberias made face-to-face to the ambitious and arrogant duke as he sneered back to him. Duke Maximilian Benzer Ganelon chuckles in satifaction of Thenardier's defeated face while Zion gritted his teeth for Tiberias insulting his father. 

"That sort of Faith of Yaldabaoth has its uses, I suppose." Thenardier muttered in annoyance.

"We must not go to war with the otherworlders! We do not want it, and we may not win it." He said it as few nobles agree including Duke Faron Soleil Rauy Blainville de Charles with him as Bodin shouted in rage. "Blasphemy!"

"Blasphemy!" Other fanatical noble lords joined him.

"An army of Yaldabaoth, which bears his holy cross, cannot be beaten. Does the count of Tiberias suggest that it could be? There must be war." Bodin's raise his fist in the air as the lords agree with him "Yaldabaoth wills it!" 

"Yaldabaoth wills it!" The nobles and priests chanted as well while other nobles didn't agree with Bodin's fanatical plan as they argue them back for being zealotry. 

"Yaldabaoth wills it!" Thenardier join the chant as well as others continued chanting and arguing.

"This is madness!" 

"Yaldabaoth wills it!"

"You people are insane!" 

"Yaldabaoth wills it!" 

King Innocentius made a facepalm with his two hands as headache began to rise up on his head while everyone of Lusitanian nobility and priests in the throne room of the Great Hall still argues until a servant entering the hall and running at the side then he pass the letter to the king as he pick it while reading. Guiscard notice his brother king while reading then Innocentius' eyes wide in panic as he raise his hand in silence.

"Silence!" Guiscard shouted as the everyone went quiet until their king puts down the letter then he said. 

"The otherworlders has crossed the Gate with 50,000 soldiers and they've began fortifying around Dinant Hill and the Gate." The fanatical lords and priests began laughing including Zion that the otherworlder's sent a small force while other lords that didn't laugh were stayed quiet including Duke Faron's son, Regnas.

"I have no other choice that we have to defend our land from these men from another world. We will lead our Holy Army of Lusitania in an attack on Dinant Hill! Yaldabaoth wills it!" The king declare as others in the chamber roared and cheered him.

"Long live the king!"

"For glory of Lusitania!"

"Yaldabaoth wills it!"

Unaware to the Lusitanians, that they were being listened in the shadows on top of the hall, Valentina Glinka Estes, she has long navy blue hair and purple eyes with a voluptuous figure.

She's a War Maiden/Vanadis to the Kingdom of Zhcted, weilder of Dragon Gear: Ezendeis and ruler of Osterode. She had a nickname, the Illusionary Princess of the Hollow Shadow.

"I must head back to king with an interesting report." Valentina whispers as she smile and giggles as she circles her Dragon Gear around her then a portal appears before her and walk through back to Zhcted.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dinant Hill**

While every soldiers and engineers still continuing constructing, they station their tanks, artilleries, and mechs called Goliaths in forward position just in case the enemy showed up to attack and retake the hill.

Inside the tents, where Lieutenant Allen Walker was taking a nap from working trenches and fortification around the hill and he dreams of his childhood past.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 **Night of London**

It was a dark and stormy night in London, Great Britain. As the loud thunder and flashing lightning continue along with the heavy rain that pours to the ground.

But at a certain building of St. Mary's Orphanage, some of the nuns was in the orphanage, making sure that the youngest of the orphans are asleep. It was around midnight, when one of the young nuns heard loud crying coming outside the building.

She quickly followed the loud noise to the outside of the church building. Outside on the church staircase, she saw a young baby boy, completely naked, being drench in the rain. The young nun saw this and quickly went and picked him up. As she did, she saw that only thing on him was small silver pendant that had a reuleaux triangle with a dragon on it.

Once she brought him inside, she calmed the baby down by holding him gently and cradling him. She then quickly took the boy to the senior nun. As she was walking towards her older sister, she saw a couple of other nuns. They wondered on why she was walking fast, but then saw the naked baby boy. She stopped walking to look at them.

"Sister Mary, would you please get me a blanket. . . this baby has been outside in the cold wet rain. So can you please get some right now as I go to Sister Catherine?" Sister Helen asks her.

Sister Mary, along with the others that were with her went to get some. Sister Catherine then went to the office of her older sister.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Office of Mother Catherine**

Mother Catherine was in her office looking over some documents when Sister Helen came into her office. She was going to ask on why she was here until she saw her carrying a baby in her arms. She was curious about that which Sister Helen began to explain on why she was cradling the baby.

"I see. . . but now, what are we going to do with this child?" Sister Catherine asks as she looks over him. She saw that the boy had silver hair along with a pendant. She wondered on what it would be, but quickly ended that thought.

As she was thinking it over, Mary came into the room with a warm blanket in her hands. This was a good thing since Helen can feel that the baby was cold and need something warm.

Once rapped up, Sister Catherine thought to report him to the police and offer to take the boy into the orphanage that they run. It was the only thing that they can do. Sister Helen looked please since her heart went to the boy since he has nowhere to go.

"Now. . . what are we going to name him. . . since he needs a name. . ." Catherine said to Helen. "I think I would leave that task to you, Sister Helen, since you found him."

Sister Helen then thought about it for a moment, and thought of a good name. "How about Allen. . . Allen Walker since I kinda like that name. . ." Sister Helen said as Sister Catherine also agreed with the name and agreed with it. Baby Allen open his purple eyes at Sister Helen, he tried to reach her in curiousity and cooing at her. The nuns in the office just 'awe' at the adorable silver baby as Allen just giggling.

Sister Catherine then told Sister Helen to take him to one of the empty baby beds to put him to sleep as Allen adorably yawn. She did and immediately went to put him to the crib.

Once Sister Catherine put him to crib and left him alone with other babies, a strange white aura surrounds him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback end**

"Allen, wake up, lad!" He open his eyes as he saw Major Elliot McDougal shake him up from his nap as he yawn and stretched up his muscles then he asks. "What is it, sir? Is it time for breakfast?" He jokingly said with a smile.

"No, my boy. It seems we have company." He chuckles to the as he said while he pointed and Allen look with a binoculars to the open field a huge army holding the banners with different cross (Lusitanian cross) and a blue field. Mix of medieval knights, infantry, cavalry, and archers.

"Well then, let's greet them with fire, sir." Allen said as he pick up his rifle while his pendant showed up then he put it back. Until the major shouted orders to the troops.

"Warm it all up! Everything you got! Come on, you bloody apes! If you wanna live forever!" The British soldiers began carrying their rifles, pilots running their mechs, drivers to their tanks, and they manned their guns and artilleries. As they assembling and postioning to the barricade for the upcoming enemy on the field.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Far from Dinant Hill**

The Lusitanian army holding the banners kept marching as they reach their destination until they halted and look at Dinant Hill. An armored priest began his speech to the Lusitanian soldiers for motivation for the battle. "Today you are truly blessed. Today you tight for Yaldabaoth himself. Today you are holy warriors, baptized in the blood of our unholy enemies."

"Look at that rabble there, Behmen. Just waiting to meet the Lord." A 39-year old, Lusitanian knight name Felson said to his 37-year old friend Behmen.

"I pity any man whose last face they see is yours, Felson." Behmen replied his friend.

". . . has fallen! The only sin you will face this day is failure!" The priest continues as the soldiers tightening their swords, spears, axes, maces, and shields.

"Whomever slays the most men drinks for free." Behmen made a bet to Felson as he prepare for battle.

"I'll take the 300 on the left, you take the 300 on the right." Felson pointed the direction of the hill from left-to-right.

"But if we divide them evenly, who will buy tonight's drinks?" Behmen asks.

"Oh, you're buying, my friend." He answer back to Behmen as he chuckles and crack his neck.

"Prepare for battle!" The armored priest order the soldiers as they put their helmets on their head including Behmen and Felson as well.

"Fine, I'll kill all 600 myself." Behmen said it.

"Draw your arms!" He raise his sword as other knights and soldiers shouted with battlecry while sheathed their swords, spears and lances pointing, readying maces and axes, and archers preparing their arrows.

"Charge!" The priest pointed the hill as the Lusition running forward in the name of Yaldabaoth.

The Battle of Dinant Hill has began.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** The spark of Anglo-Lusitanian War on Special Region/Falmart. I'll continue the next chapter.


End file.
